Alone in the Field
by sassygaysweden
Summary: Time spent between Alfred and Lovino is time not wasted. Together, they skip school and do as any teenager would. -The first NSFW request from my writing request blog, High School AU


**The first request from my writing blog - papaswedenrequests on tumblr - was an America/Romano oneshot.**

It was only half-past noon when Alfred's truck rumbled into the wide field. This was the fifth time he and Lovino had skipped class in favor of driving a ways out of town - as rural as a town could be - to do what teens did best.

In the passenger's seat, Lovino rolled his eyes at Alfred's boisterous signing to some horrid country song. Just as he turned the dial - rap, not much better, Alfred parked the truck and kissed Lovino - hard and unrelenting - and pushed his callused hands under Lovino's t-shirt.

Their breath mingled, and Lovino could taste the hotcakes Alfred's mother - or maybe brother - had made for breakfast. He knew that Alfred could probably taste the tomatoes and sea salt, and wondered briefly what Alfred thought of it.

Lovino groaned as Alfred removed a hand from his heaving chest to grope for the handle on the door that Lovino was pressed against. Wrapping an arm around Lovino's waist, he pulled him so their chests pressed together through their thin shirts.

"Watch out", Alfred murmured against Lovino's lower lip, nipping it at the end of his warning. The door swung open, leaving nothing but the summer air and Alfred's hand at Lovino's back.

Unable to help himself, Lovino gasped with the new temperature and opened his eyes to a half-lidded state. Alfred was looking at him with a stupid grin - the gap between his front teeth still bothered Lovino.

Pushing at Lovino's thigh with his own, Alfred pressed his lips together and licked them so they caught the sunlight. "You coming?" he asked, nodding towards the yellow of the field.

"Don't rush me", Lovino grumbled, knocking his forehead against Alfred's. He stepped back, out of the cab and into the knee-high grass. Alfred followed, and grabbed Lovino's wrist tight in his hand.

Alfred slammed the door and pushed Lovino against it without grace. Stumbling, Lovino cursed and furrowed his brow. "You made me lose my shoe", he said, but Alfred ignored him to nip at his jaw. It took no more than a brief moment for Lovino to relent, tilting back his head and curling his fingers into the nape of Alfred's neck. Tugging at the short hairs there, Lovino forced Alfred's mouth up to his.

Giving in without a fight, Alfred ran his fingers up from the hem of Lovino's pants and along his hipbone. A groan escaped Lovino's lips and he tugged at Alfred's shirt, pulling it over his head as they parted.

Chuckling, Lovino looked at Alfred through his lashes as his hands grazed the pale flesh - much paler than the skin of his arms - of Alfred's torso. "I'll never get tired of this", Lovino said, running his pointer finger over the line where the tan turned to white.

"You're just jealous", Alfred said, smirking, and silenced the quip that was sure to come with a chaste kiss. "Do you wanna get in the back or do you wanna-?"

"I'm not fucking in the grass, Alfred", Lovino snapped, raising his eyebrows. He removed his shirt - taking Alfred's from the ground - and threw them in the open window.

Alfred shook his head as he walked to the bed of the pickup, lowering the hatch. "You ruin my fun."

"I don't want grass up my ass." Lovino picked up his shoe that was abandoned a few feet away and removed its match. "Plus, there are a bunch of weird animals in this field." He tossed his shoes in the window, and they landed on top of the shirts.

Scoffing, Alfred unfolded the blanket that he kept in the back for instances like this. The rock that usually weighted it down was dropped unceremoniously, making a loud crash. "Grab the lube, will ya."

Lovino had to repress the urge to snap at Alfred for commanding him, and he simply went to the cab. Opening the door, he began digging between the cushions of the seats. That was where they had left it last time.

Stuffing it into his pants pocket, Lovino shut the door and walked to meet Alfred. The ground was warm and prickly beneath his feet, and he had half the mind to complain. Instead he just climbed - limbs gangly and awkward - into the truck bed.

The blanket covering the rusty metal hardly sufficed for an actual bed. It was scratchy, rough, and all together uncomfortable, but Lovino said nothing about it as his back was pushed down against it. He allowed Alfred to drag his hands over his already bare chest.

Fingers steady, Alfred undid Lovino's belt buckle. His head was bowed but Lovino was sure that, were Alfred's face visible, he'd be smiling.

"Hurry up, I didn't want to miss more than one class", Lovino muttered, closing his eyes. He could feel Alfred's erection against his leg when Alfred leaned forward to kiss up his chest and nip at his collarbone.

Humming, Alfred spoke between kisses, "Lunch is next."

"Exactly."

Raising his eyebrows, Alfred looked up at him. "Did you bring a lunch or something? 'Cause school food is shit and-"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Whatever, dude." Running his tongue over Lovino's barely visible ribs, Alfred got back to work. Quickly, he removed Lovino's pants and underwear, not bothering to take off his socks. "Do you wanna take off my pants or should-?"

"Just take them off, asshole." Lovino curled his toes and watched Alfred hastily undress. It did not take long for Alfred to go digging through Lovino's pants pockets, removing the bottle.

Flicking the cap open, Alfred looked at Lovino. "Is it okay if I do you?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino lifted his legs so Alfred could finger him. A slick finger prodded at his entrance and he relaxed his muscles to accommodate it. Soon, another joined it and they scissored inside him. "Add another one", Lovino commanded.

Wordlessly, Alfred obeyed. When he was sufficiently stretched, Alfred licked his lips. "Okay?"

Nodding, Lovino scooted closer as further incentive. Alfred cursed and leaned back to grab a condom from his jeans, pulling it on to the base. He lined up with Lovino's entrance as Lovino wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist.

Alfred entered slowly, grunting. Choppy breath escaped Lovino's lips as he adjusted to Alfred inside of him. He closed his eyes and bunched the blanket in his fists. "Move."

So Alfred did, slowly, shallowly, at first. As he started to gain speed, a rhythm set in, and Lovino found himself drawing nearer and nearer to Alfred as he arched over Lovino's form.

Kissing up Lovino's chest, Alfred began breathing heavily as he reached Lovino's shoulder. He nipped and sucked at the juncture of his neck, leaving a mark.

Lovino let an airy breath and pressed his eyes tightly shut. His toes curled almost painfully and his back arched, bumping his chest with Alfred's.

"Try to hit it this time", Lovino muttered, relinquishing his hold on the fabric to lace his fingers into Alfred's damp hair. The smell of sweat was heady, mingling with the scent of tobacco from the truck's previous owner and sunshine and grass. He'd never mind the smell of sex in this field.

When Lovino gasped - arching farther, Alfred gave a breathless laugh. "Did I find it?"

Groaning an affirmative, Lovino's head fell to the side and the blanket scratched at his face. "Yes, keep moving. Hit it again."

Alfred began moving again, fast and confident. Sparks shot up Lovino's spine, giving a tingling rush.

It was not long until Lovino could feel the familiar curl in his stomach. Involuntarily, he pulled Alfred closer with the legs still wrapped around his middle. Taking it as a signal, Alfred moved faster, deeper. His sweaty hands attempted to find purchase on his chest, but he finally settled on placing his hands on either side of Lovino's head.

Letting out a strangled, horribly embarrassing cry of Alfred's name, Lovino came. His vision left him as he rode out his orgasm. Eyes still pressed tightly shut, Lovino could tell Alfred had come by the low grunt he gave.

They sat in mutual, panting ecstasy as they floated down from their high. Pulling out, Alfred removed the condom and tied it. After setting it to the side to be dealt with later, he lied down next to Lovino and drew him to his chest.

"It was good?" he asked, pecking Lovino's cheek.

"Mhmm."


End file.
